


Slow on the Uptake

by ignite_pass_tetsuya



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College, Double Date, M/M, Oblivious Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignite_pass_tetsuya/pseuds/ignite_pass_tetsuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kagami calls Himuro and finds out he has a date, Himuro decides to invite Kagami and Kuroko out as well to turn it into a double date. However, Kagami is the last to know just who his brother's date is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow on the Uptake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madridistagoblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madridistagoblue/gifts).



> Prompt from Akashiseijuro4 on Tumblr (aka my irl best friend):  
> Kagakuro/Murahimu double date: Oblivious Taiga finds out that Tatsuya is dating someone and invites him out on a double date. He doesn't realize that Tatsuya's date is Mukkun! (Optional: Kuroko already knew.)
> 
> Thank you for sending me stuff to write about when I'm bored, Akashi-kun. c:

Kagami was  _bored_. Dreadfully, awfully bored. He was sitting on a wooden bench underneath a nearly-bare cherry blossom tree in the courtyard on campus, twiddling his thumbs and wracking his brain for something he could do. He needed something to distract him since Kuroko would still be in class for another hour or so. He would’ve loved to start the trek back to their apartment, but he would never leave without Kuroko. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, checking the time for the third time in the last ten minutes, then let out a sigh, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. He was about to slip the device into his bag when he finally got an idea.

Hastily, Kagami punched in Tatsuya’s number and hit the green call button at the bottom of the screen, bringing the device to his ear and waiting out the dull dial tone. After the third ring, he heard his self-proclaimed brother answer on the other end.

“Hello? Taiga?” He asked.

“Yo, Tatsuya,” Kagami answered. “What’s going on?”

“Homework,” Himuro replied, sounding a little bored. “You’ve offered a pleasant distraction. I was starting to get a little restless from sitting and staring at this textbook for the last two hours.” He paused for a moment, thinking. “Speaking of school, shouldn’t you be in class?”

“My last class for the day got let out ridiculously early. Professor had some meeting to go to I guess. Didn’t even give us homework.”

“Wow. You got off lucky,” Himuro said, amusement coloring his tone.

“Yeah, sorta. It’s just boring waiting for Kuroko to get done though.”

“I see. Hence the reason for your call.”

“Yeah. But listen, what are you doing tonight?” Kagami asked, lying down on the bench.

“Tonight? I actually have a date,” Tatsuya explained.

“Ah, damn. Okay, never mind then.”

“What did you want?” Himuro asked, unwilling to let Kagami off the hook.

“Just gonna see if you wanted to get together for something. It’s been a while.”

“Indeed,” Himuro agreed. Kagami could picture in his head the way his brother probably closed his eyes and nodded as he spoke.

“Well, I don’t wanna intrude. I’ll try to catch you another time.”

“I don’t see why we can’t make this all work out,” Himuro countered. “What would you say to a double-date, Taiga? We can all grab dinner somewhere.

“Uh, are you sure?” Kagami asked. He did want to see his brother, but he didn’t want to intrude in his personal life, either. He also wasn’t sure if he really wanted the person who arguably knew him the best to be present though an entire date. Himuro wouldn’t embarrass him on purpose, he didn’t believe, but he didn’t exactly want to risk it. He was about to decline the offer, but Himuro beat him to the punch.

“Of course, it isn’t a problem. Besides, it’ll give us an excuse to see Kuroko as well.”

“Us?” Kagami hadn’t missed the subtle wording.

On the other end of the line, Kagami heard Himuro muffle the phone against his shirt and yell, “One moment!” before returning to their call. He obviously missed Kagami’s question.

“I’m sorry, Taiga, but my date is here now. How about we meet at your place around 6:00? We can decide from there where we want to go. I’ll call you later?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Sure thing,” Kagami said. “See you.”

“See you tonight!” And with that, Himuro disconnected.

Kagami glanced at the time once again, scowling when he saw Kuroko would still be tied up for another 45 minutes. Not knowing how else to pass the time, Kagami pulled his headphones out of his bag, turned on some music, and lay back down on the bench to wait it out.

“Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun, please wake up. You have cherry blossom petals all over you…” Kuroko kneeled by the bench set to work brushing the small pink petals from his boyfriend’s clothes, but was stunned to find Kagami was still sleeping.

He shook his shoulders. “Kagami-kun, let’s go. It’s time to go home now.” Still nothing. He could hear the music coming from Kagami’s headphones, wondering how he had fallen asleep at all with that volume.

“Kagami-kun… I’m sorry.” Kuroko reached for Kagami’s face, hesitating at first, but ultimately deciding that this would be the quickest way to solve the problem. He brought his fingers to Kagami’s cheek, stroking the skin softly in apology before pinching it between his thumb and forefinger.

Kagami snapped awake instantly, swinging his arm up to ward off his “attacker”. He caught the cord to his headphones in the process, unintentionally yanking them from his head.

“Ah! What the hell, Kuroko?” He was rubbing at the spot, staring at Kuroko and demanding an explanation.

“Kagami-kun wouldn’t wake up when I tried to be nice. Therefore, I resorted to something a bit more forceful.”

“Yeah, well, next time I’d prefer you stick to something nicer.”

“Of course. Next time I should kiss Kagami-kun awake, like a princess.” Kuroko wasn’t even trying to hide his smile at this point.

“Oi! That’s not what I—“

“Is Kagami-kun rejecting the offer of a kiss?” Kuroko teased, clearly enjoying himself.

“I—wait, that’s not… Gah!” Kuroko broke out into laughter at seeing Kagami visibly flustered.

“I apologize, Kagami-kun. Sometimes I can’t help myself.” Kuroko leaned forward, capturing Kagami’s lips against his own for a brief moment. “Does that make up for it?”

“Yeah… Sure,” Kagami said, reaching out to tangle his fingers into Kuroko’s hair to pull him back in for another chaste kiss.

“By the way,” Kagami began when they broke apart. “Tatsuya invited us out for a double-date tonight at 6:00. You up for it?”

“Of course,” Kuroko replied. “It will be nice to see them again.”

“Them?” Kagami inquired, once again noting the wording.

“Yes, them. Come, Kagami-kun. We should get home and get ready. We only have three hours.” He held out his hand to Kagami to pull him to his feet.

Kagami knew he was missing something, but he chose not to act on his curiosity. He placed his hand in Kuroko’s, and they began the walk back to their apartment.

“Kagami-kun, are you choosing to wear that on our double date?” Kuroko asked, raising an eyebrow at the black T-shirt and basketball shorts. His hair was wet and he was wearing a white towel around his waist, standing in the doorway to the bathroom and eyeing Kagami’s choice of clothing laid out on the bed.

“What’s wrong with this?” he shot back.

“You probably shouldn’t wear basketball shorts,” Kuroko said. “I’m fine with the T-shirt, but would you mind putting on a pair of jeans instead?”

Kagami stared at Kuroko for a moment, contemplating his request. A bunch of excuses ran through his head, ranging from ‘they’re more comfortable’ to ‘it’s just Tatsuya, he won’t care’. However, he also didn’t want to displease Kuroko. Kagami finally responded with, “Fine, but only if I get to wear my Jordan’s.”

“I don’t see a problem with that.”

Kagami flashed a grin, throwing the pair of basketball shorts on the ground and reaching back into their closet to pull out a pair of dark wash jeans.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, giving him a you-know-what look.

Kagami’s eyes moved to the discarded shorts lying on the carpet, then back to Kuroko. His boyfriend simply raised an eyebrow at him again, as if daring him to ignore his implied request.

Kagami shrugged, moving to pick up his shorts and  _folded_  them before placing them back in the drawer where they belong.

“Thank you,” Kuroko said, smiling at Kagami now.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Kuroko moved to the closet to pull out his own clothes, which were few compared to the amount Kagami owned. Granted, most of Kagami’s shirts were only T-shirts, but he had a lot of them. Kuroko really only owned what he needed and nothing more. It didn’t bother Kuroko in the slightest, though; it just meant that Kuroko could steal as many of Kagami’s shirts as he wanted to wear to bed, and Kagami would never run out.

Kuroko pulled out a white-and-blue striped shirt and a pair of his favorite jeans and laid them out on the bed before going back to the bathroom to towel off his hair and attempt to comb it into place. Once he was satisfied with the result, he went back to the bed to get dressed. He turned to Kagami, watching as he pulled the chain holding his ring back over his head, letting it settle into place between his collarbones.

“Are you ready?” Kuroko asked.

“Yeah, I’m good. Tatsuya just called, by the way. They should be here any minute now.”

Kuroko walked over to Kagami, pulling him down a little so he could fix a stray piece of hair on the top of his head. Kagami eyed him the entire time, feeling quite like a child, but somehow not minding it one bit. When Kuroko nodded, satisfied, Kagami wrapped one of his long arms around Kuroko’s waist and pulled him close to his chest.

“Thanks for all the help,” he whispered, resting his forehead against Kuroko’s. He smiled before moving to press his lips against Kuroko’s, reveling in the feeling that never failed to make his heartbeat accelerate, even now. He deepened the kiss, knowing he probably shouldn’t but unable to help himself. He never got tired of kissing Kuroko, and he would take any chance he got to prove it.

Kuroko pressed his palms against Kagami’s chest, but allowed the kiss to continue a moment longer before gently pushing him back. He was only  _slightly_  out of breath.

“Kagami-kun… We shouldn’t greet our guests with disheveled appearances,” Kuroko reasoned as he tried to bring his heartrate back under control.

Kagami placed a finger under Kuroko’s chin, tilting his face up for one last quick kiss before whispering against Kuroko’s lips, “Yeah. Besides, you just fixed my hair and I wouldn’t want to ruin it.”

Kuroko felt a flush rise to his face, and he quickly turned away. Above his head, he heard Kagami laughing softly, pressing yet another kiss to the top of his hair.

Shortly after, the doorbell rang, signaling Himuro’s arrival with his date. Kuroko and Kagami grabbed their wallets and the apartment keys before answering the door. Kagami turned the knob and swung the door open.

“Yo, Tatsuya. How’s it… Wait. Wait a second. I thought…” Kagami stammered, trying to find the right words.

Standing next to his brother was a tall man—taller than even himself—with long purple hair hanging in his eyes that held a fairly blank expression. Kagami’s mouth fell open as his eyes traveled up to meet Murasakibara’s, then back down to see where his hand was twined with Himuro’s. Realization hit him and he shook his head, earning a laugh from Himuro as he took in his brother’s reaction.

“Muro-chin, Kaga-chin looks surprised,” Murasakibara noted.

“Yes, Atsushi. It would appear so,” Himuro said, tightening his grip on his lover’s hand. “I’m sorry. I thought you knew.”

“What the hell? Your date is  _Murasakibara_?” Kagami shouted, still attempting to wrap his head around what he was seeing.

“I apologize, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said from behind him. “I assumed you already knew as well, since it was quite obvious to everyone else.”

“Oi! What’s that supposed to mean?” Kagami shot back.

“They have been close for a long time, similar to our own situation. Did you not notice the events during the Winter Cup during our first year, or how their interactions were even closer after our second year when Himuro-san was playing in his last high school tournament? Murasakibara-kun was quite upset, actually.”

“I don’t go around observing people on a constant basis like you do!” Kagami argued back.

“But he is your brother.” Kuroko replied flatly.

“Okay, yeah, I get it. I’ll try to pay closer attention to these things in the future, okay?” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Himuro was chuckling softly again as he watched the scene play out before him.

“It’s quite alright, Taiga. I should’ve just told you instead of assuming you’d know right away. I apologize, but everything has been cleared up now.”

“Muro-chin, can we go now? I’m hungry.”

“I agree with Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko said, grinning. “We should get going soon. I’m hungry as well, so I know Kagami-kun must be dying.”

“Hey!” Kagami said, ruffling Kuroko’s hair.

Himuro laughed out loud this time, deciding once and for all that suggesting the double date had been a fantastic idea. If their date had started off this entertaining, there was no telling what the rest of the night would bring.


End file.
